Are We Still In Love?
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: It has been a little over two months since the 13th Gundam Fight and Valentine's day is approaching. Domon hasn't really changed much since the Gundam fight too. Because he is still so cold and distant Rain can't help but wonder if they're still in love.


Disclaimer: I still don't own Ggundam. I doubt I ever will.  
  
Rain's P.O.V.  
  
Well it's been about two months since the Gundam fight. Domon and I promised Hoi and Min that we would come and visit them this February. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Sometimes I wonder if Domon still loves me or if he ever did. He's always been so cold and distant but I thought things would have changed. He never talks to me, he never has. I just can't help but wonder.  
  
Hoi and Min are so happy to have us back here in Hong Kong. The times that he's playing with Hoi and Min are the only times I've seen him smile in a month. When we were on the colony it seemed like he was miserable the whole time. Whenever I suggested that we do anything he would just brush me off. I wonder if he would like it if I would just leave him alone. Sometimes I consider doing just that. I doubt that he would miss me. I know I would miss him though.  
  
Hoi and Min have somehow talked him into playing leapfrog. I remember how we once played that with Kyoji as children. Whenever I mention Kyoji Domon gets so angry with me. I hate the way he bottles up all of his feelings and doesn't talk to me. I bet he would feel better if he told me what was wrong sometimes. Hoi and Min sound just like we did when we were their ages. We were so happy and carefree. I wish I could rewind time and just let it stop before Domon left with Master Asia and life got so complicated.  
  
Min's dragging me over to come play too. I look at Domon and feel he doesn't want me with them. Sometimes I think that hatred is what I see in his dark eyes. I can't help but think that he blames me for everything that has happened in the past two years. Two years ago I was in medical school working hard to make good grades, hardly ever thinking of Domon unless I got a letter from my father or Kyoji. It's amazing how quickly your life can change.  
  
I manage to get away from Min saying that I have to go shopping. I grab my purse then wander along through the market buying fruits, vegetables, and fish for tonight's dinner. I'm very proud of the fact that, thanks to Sai Sici, my culinary skills have improved dramatically. I can no longer manage to burn water. I know that is supposed to be physically impossible but I have managed to do it. That was one of the few times that I've made Domon laugh.  
  
When I walk back onto the boat everything is so quiet. I immediately know the reason. Domon isn't here. I wonder where he could have gone but I don't bother asking. It wouldn't do me any good to know. Hoi and Min come and take my two bags from me digging through everything that I bought looking for treats. Disappointment shows plain on their faces when they don't find anything. I promise them that tomorrow I'll get them something special. They run off contented leaving me to put everything back into the bags so I can start cooking.  
  
I instantly recognize the heavy clunking of Domon's boots as he walks back onto the boat. I don't bother calling out a greeting though. I figure that I would just be ignored so it wasn't worth it. If Min or Hoi heard they would know that something is wrong and would begin to question Domon and me. I know that Domon doesn't like being interrogated. I suppose the Thirteenth Gundam Fight plays a big roll in that. Every time Domon was arrested and then interrogated he was never treated very kindly. My guess is that it brings up bad memories.  
  
I hear Domon walk into the kitchen and he comes up behind me. He looks over my shoulder as I fill a pot with water to boil rice and set it on the stove. "Try not to burn the water this time," he whispers in my ear wearing his infamous smirk. I look over at him and give him one of those looks that let the recipient know that they are skating on thin ice. He just chuckles and heads over to the refrigerator and starts looking for something to eat.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about a hour," I tell him turning up the heat in the stove. He walks over to me and stuffs a cookie in his mouth. Absentmindedly I go to set my hand on the stove and he quickly grabs it before I set it down. He holds my hand for a minute and our eyes lock. Neither of us moves. We just stand there looking at each other.  
  
"Be more careful next time," he admonishes then turns to leave and starts walking towards the doorway.  
  
"Does that mean you're going to let me cook again?" I ask teasingly. He stops at the door way and turns to look at me for a minute. He smirks again then walks out. I let out a little giggle then turn back to my cooking with my hand still tingling from when he held it. I know I'm in love with him. There is no doubt about that. I just wonder if he loves me.  
  
The next morning as I wake up I notice two things sitting on my bedside table. One is much larger than the other. The larger object is a rose. A single, yet beautiful, red rose in full bloom. It is absolutely perfect. Not a single petal is bruised. The smaller object is a Hershey's kiss. I pick up the rose and inhale its sweet fragrance. Then after I set the rose back down I quickly shower and dress for the day.  
  
When I walk into the kitchen Domon is already there sitting at the table. I look into his eyes and realize something. He does still love me. I can finally see that. He just doesn't show his affection the way other people do. As I stand there looking at him I smile. "Thank you," I tell him. Domon looks at me and smiles. It wasn't his usual smirk, but a real smile. I don't think I've ever felt so loved before. Domon isn't one of those people who are fond of everyone. He has a select few that he truly cares about. I'm know now for sure that I am a part of that few.  
  
Whoever said that the highway of love wouldn't run smoothly was right. It never does. Sometimes it gets easier, but it's never perfect. I do know though that I love Domon. Nothing will ever change that. I will always love him. And now I know that he will always love me too.  
  
A/N: It's a little strange but I've gotten a little tired of most D/R romances. Almost everyone makes things perfect for them. They never really have problems. Or they completely change Domon. They make him suddenly so friendly and nice. So I decided to make a fic where Domon hadn't really changed much. I think this might actually be something that could have happened if the series had more than one season. Tell me if you think I should add another chapter told in Domon's point of view. 


End file.
